


A kiss with a fist

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime hungers for Ned Stark's approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The title comes from "A kiss with a fist" by Florence + The Machine.  
> 2\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

If Cersei could see him now, almost bent in half on Eddard Stark's bed, the fucking lord of that frozen pile of shit they call Winterfell, she would probably hit him, look at him in disgust and ban him from her bed.  
For a while at least.  
But Jaime doesn't really care right now, not with Ned Stark pouding inside him so hard the bed is screeching and moaning as loud as he is: and he has been pretty vocal.  
Lord Stark is quiet instead, biting his lips so he doesn't moan out loud, gripping his hips so hard there'll be marks for weeks, closing his eyes when the pleasure gets too strong, too intense: he's too cold for this, Jaime thinks, and that girl he married doesn't really help, I guess.  
He took him weeks to get the proud, honorable, faithful Ned Stark like this, raw, passionate, aroused: he's a Lannister and a Lannister always gets what he wants.  
They fuck like animals and it's good, it's what he needs, what they both need, he wants to see how far he can push him, how hard Ned Stark can fuck him, what it takes to free a Stark from his armor of ice and honor.  
It's a game and it tastes so sweet to win it.  
But then, when they're done, Lord Stark looks at him with that judgmental look in his eyes, like he's not worth of him, like he's nothing but a tiny little stain of his immaculate honor and Jaime wants to hit him, wants to rip him apart, wants to kill him.  
Who are you to look at me like this, you're no better than me, you have no rights, no rights, no rights...  
So he just gets up from the bed, turns his back so he doesn't see those eyes, so he can ignore them: he'll never be good enough, never, never, never...  
He goes looking for Cersei.


End file.
